Des Arbres en Automne
by Nicot
Summary: Quand nous commençâmes à sortir ensemble, personne ne croyait que ça durerait une semaine. Personne ne nous aurait cru, soixante ans plus tard. (Riren) (Vieillesse) One-shot.


**Disclaimer** : _Shingeki no Kyojin_ appartient à Hajime Isayama. Cette fanfic est écrite sans aucune intention commerciale.

 **Avertissements** : _Yaoi_ (thématique homosexuelle). Univers alternatif. Langage vulgaire.

 _ **Pairing**_ : Levi / Eren ou _Riren_

 **Attention** : Point de vue de Levi. _OoC_. Vieillesse.

C'est la première fois que je publie quelque truc en français. J'espère que cette _one-shot_ n'est pas si effrayante.

Dédiée à ceux qui aimeraient que quelque chose dure longtemps.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Des Arbres en Automne**

.

Je crois que je t'adore comme le premier jour que je te vis.

Dans ce temps-là, quand tes cheveux étaient bruns et radiants. Ton corps trapu et énergique. Quand tu ne te plaignais pas des douleurs articulaires par le froid. Quand tu ne t'étouffais pas si tu mangeais trop vite. Quand tu pouvais parler et te déplacer librement pendant des heures sans te sentir fatigué.

Malgré le temps qui passe, je n'ai jamais cessé de voir le morveux qui j'ai adoré.

Combien de fois l'avons-nous dit, Eren ? _« J'sais pas combien d'temps ça va durer »,_ nous le dîmes quand nous étions des mecs de vingt ans et quelques. Nous discutâmes et criâmes tant de fois que je ne peux même pas compter. Combien de fois me jetas-tu mes vêtements pendant une attaque de colère, en m'exclamant que je foutais le camps avec cette « fillette » du boulot, en me demandant que je ne t'utilisasse pas, que ce n'était pas juste; que je ne jouasse pas avec toi quand tu m'adorais.

Quand nous étions jeunes, je n'ai pas fait mieux.

Comme dans cette fois-là où je jetai ta collection des disques quand j'ai vu que tu recevais des textos d'un certain numéro de portable… tu m'assuras que c'était ton nouveau gestionnaire qui t'appela car il avait des doutes, et tu étais le seul à qu'il n'avait pas de honte de consulter pour la millième fois. Ce jour-là, je t'exigeai que tu dégageasses avec lui si tu aimais si tant comment il te baisait. Tu commenças à pleurer et restas de l'autre côté de la porte, comme un chien errant quand je te fermai la porte de notre maison au nez, en te laissant dehors.

Combien de fois, Eren, pensâmes-nous que ce serait la dernière fois.

Combien de fois pensâmes-nous que ce serait la fin de tout.

Combien des bisous volés au cinéma, dans l'obscurité et à la moitié d'un film. Combien de fois dus-je me retenir quand tu mordais ma lèvre inférieure, en la tirant un peu avec tes dents et en fixant tes maudits yeux verts sur moi, pour me défier de briser mes schèmes… en souriant parce que tu savais que j'étais complètement fou de toi.

Combien de fois t'ai-je embrassé, dans plusieurs triomphes ? Combien de fois t'ai-je réconforté à cause des mauvais moments au boulot ? J'ai cassé les nez des nombreux mecs qui osèrent te faire du mal ou se moquer de toi.

Combien des petits-déjeuners m'as-tu préparé, et je ne te remerciai jamais… même pas pour les notes que tu glissas dedans chaque matin : « _Levi, bonne journée_ », « _bonne chance pour ta présentation_ », « _merci pour la nuit spectaculaire_ », « _l'as-tu déjà raconté à ton boss, sur ta chirurgie pour devenir une femme_ ? », « _je t'aimerai même si tu deviens femme_ ».

Combien des scènes honteuses tu me fis passer avec mes bosses et collègues. Tu ne m'avertissais jamais quand tu écrivais une blague ou un message doux au petit déjeuner, ou quand tu étais terriblement sérieux et me coupais le souffle juste en écrivant : « _Levi, je t'aime comme tu ne te fais pas une putain d'idée_ ».

La première fois que tu l'écrivis… c'était trop. Je garde même le sac en papier jusqu'à présent. Je ne pus jamais le disposer.

Tu commenças à avoir des cheveux gris.

Tout de suite, tu voulais coucher plus tôt.

Tu n'avais plus d'énergie pour le sexe et ne faisais que te blottir contre moi, sauf quand nous étions brouillés. Combien de fois, dans plusieurs disputes, tu allais dormir sur le canapé ? Combien de fois tu me jetas comme un chien de chez nous, en me disant que, si je ne voulais plus rester avec toi, je me barrais de ta vie.

En me disant que, si j'avais quelqu'un d'autre, je me barrais de ta vie…

Combien des ombres derrière nous, Eren, et combien de lumière y avait-il ? Notre chemin était blanc et noir pour des instants : Il n'était jamais tout blanc ni tout noir… parce qu'il y avait des jours où nous pouvions marcher dans les rues tenues par la main. Les autres jours, l'un prit un trottoir et l'autre l'opposé, ou nous prîmes des chemins différents pour ne pas nous parler.

Combien de fois arrivai-je chez nous, tout ivre, en allumant la lumière tandis que tu dormais, pour te dire que tu me manquais et que je t'aimais et qu'il fallait m'excuser pour être un vrai connard mais je t'adorais. Combien de fois m'as-tu embrassé après ça, sans rien dire.

Combien des réconciliations eûmes-nous, morveux. Dis-moi combien.

Parce que tous nos amis —les tiens, à vrai dire, et Erwin et cette _lunettes de merde_ — dirent que nous ne durerions pas longtemps. Que toute notre relation n'était qu'un genre de blague : Que tu me rendrais fou avec tes désordres et que je finirais par te touer dans une attaque de colère parce que tu ne respectais pas ma vie privée…

Ou, dans un cas alternatif, je finirais par t'ennuyer en lisait le journal tous les matins, sans te donner de l'amour, et tu deviendrais un mec misérable pour t'avoir marié avec un homme aigri et froid comme moi.

Parce que nous parlâmes de divorce six fois.

Quant tu devins vingt-six ans, c'était la première fois. Tu me dis que je passais trop peu de temps à la maison que tu étais même convaincu que je me fichais de toi.

Tu me le fis savoir par une note au petit déjeuner.

« ** _… tu ne m'aimes plus ?_ ** »

Je n'avais jamais pleuré au boulot, jusqu'à ce jour-là.

C'est humiliant.

Je ne te le dis jamais, ni à personne d'autre.

Mais ce soir-là, je suis rentré chez nous, et quand je te trouvai dans notre salle de séjour en regardant la télé, je te tirai par le bras et dévorai tes lèvres. Tu avais les papiers du divorce sur la poitrine. Tu commenças à pleurer tandis que je t'embrassais. Tu pleuras toute la soirée tandis que je te prenais, en me chuchotant que je t'avais manqué. Moi, je te chuchotai que je ne partirais jamais.

En te chuchotant ce que criait à l'intérieur de moi : Que je t'aimais à la putain de mort.

Personne n'aurait jamais parié sur ce temps-ci, sur ce que nous vivons maintenant. Personne ne nous aurait cru, soixante ans plus tard. Nous ensemble, avec nos maladies et notre lenteur et peine, mais ensemble comme une seule âme remplie de malaises.

On te diagnostiqua avec le cancer et des problèmes cardiovasculaires.

Moi, c'était la leucémie.

Nous subsistâmes grâce à la pension de retraite. Nous étions lents et oublieux. Presque pathétiques. Nous ne nous battîmes plus. Nous parlâmes peu : Nous nous connaissions comme l'endroit et l'envers de la médaille, au travers de soixante-deux ans ensemble.

Quand nous commençâmes à sortir, personne ne croyait que ça durerait une semaine.

Je voudrais leur reprocher, leur dire qu'il faut nous regarder aujourd'hui. Néanmoins, beaucoup de ceux qui le disaient étaient déjà morts.

Je te rendais visite tous les jours.

Je t'apportais une fleur, des bonbons, même si tu ne pouvais pas en manger. Allongé sur la civière, tu me demandais comment j'étais. Et la seule chose important pour moi, c'était comment tu te sentais.

Je mettais des bisous sur le sommet de ta tête : tu avais perdu beaucoup de cheveux, et les peux qui te restaient étaient blancs, comme colorés en neige. Tes yeux plissés, couverts de cataractes. Le vert si vivant auparavant était opaque. Mais je voyais toujours à ce morveux du passé… et je t'aimais toujours comme ce morveux-là : Parce que tu l'étais encore, et ni le temps, rien ni personne ne pourrait t'enlever ça. Personne ne pourrait t'enlever le rôle et l'impact que tu avais sur ma stupide vie.

Tu me dis que tu étais au courant de ma situation : Que ma leucémie était en phase terminale, et on m'avait donné moins d'un mois de vie.

Je ne répondis pas.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

Mais je voulais te dire que je ne voulais pas mourir, parce que je voulais continuer à te voir. Tandis que tu étais toujours dans le monde, je voulais rester, juste pour te regarder…

Nous étions l'automne, morveux. Nous étions deux arbres en perdant les feuilles, en formant un tapis sur le sol… un tapis composé des feuilles qui perdaient la vie et la couleur. Nous étions deux arbres qui avaient traversé toutes les saisons.

Petit à petit, nous mourions…

Mais il y avait une chose dont j'étais sur.

C'était que l'amour que je ressentais pour toi me faisait sentir en vie. En bonne santé. Jeune.

Éternel.

Plus tard, quand il y eut une rotation d'infirmières, tu profitas de l'occasion et me demandas de te dégager de l'hôpital.

Tu me dis d'aller chercher un chocolat chaud.

Je faillis rire.

Qui l'aurait pensé. Quand tu n'étais qu'un têtard, tu me demandais de te dégager du boulot et te ramener à un pub rock. Tu me disais que nous bussions jusqu'à l'ivresse. Que nous le fissions aux toilettes du pub comme deux fous, avec les riffs obsessifs de guitare comme musique d'ambiance.

Eren, tu étais ma folie personnelle.

Et maintenant, tu me dis d'aller au parc, de chercher du chocolat chaud, d'aller voir le lac.

Les activités ont changé.

Mais la proposition reste la même:

« ** _Je veux être avec toi. Et toi ? Peux-je?_ ** »

Même la question est stupide, et tu le sais. Je te ferais compagnie jusqu'au bout du monde. Jusqu'au dernier souffle.

Je te dégageai de l'hôpital.

Je n'étais pas en meilleure forme que toi. En fait, je devais aussi rester hospitalisé, mais je ne pourrais pas te rendre visite si je l'étais.

Je ne suivis pas mon traitement médical. On m'avertit que mes défenses diminueraient encore plus, plus vitement.

Je m'en suis foutu.

Tout ce que je pensais… c'était que, si je n'étais pas hospitalisé, je pourrais aller te chercher. Je pourrais te faire sourire avec chaque fleur et bonbon que je t'apporterais chaque matin : Un sourire qui me retournait la vie, comme aucun médicament d'autre ne pourrait faire.

Nous quittâmes l'hôpital. Nos pas lents. Nous nous couvrîmes les visages et les dos.

Nous nous sommes montés dans un bus, et tu fis ce que je savais que tu ferais.

Tu ne perdis jamais cette habitude-là : Blottir ta tête sur mon épaule et rassembler nos doigts. D'avant, tu parlais et parlais depuis ta montée dans le bus jusqu'à ta descente —on t'a _fait_ descendre deux fois—. Mais maintenant, tu es fatigué et ne sais pas bien quoi dire. Au travers de soixante-deux ans ensemble, il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire.

Nous ne sommes pas descendus du bus. Le transport a parcouru plusieurs circuits répétés, nous passâmes quatre fois en face du même magasin. Mais nous étions toujours là.

Il y eut un moment où le bus arrêta sur un trottoir.

Une femme cria.

Des paramédicaux montèrent dans le bus et nous portèrent. Ils n'osèrent pas détacher nos mains.

Ou, peut-être, qu'ils ne l'avaient pas réussi… car nos os s'avaient durci comme ça, selon la forme de notre poignée de mains.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ils ne purent pas la casser.

Nous finîmes comme une nouvelle, le lendemain matin.

Une nouvelle d'un couple de vieux qui est décédée en se tenant la main, dans un bus urbain.

Je trouvai que ta respiration cessa, au même temps que tu entendais mon cœur s'arrêter. Assis dans le même siège, nous mourûmes.

Le journal prit une photo de nos mains, pour illustrer la nouvelle.

J'étais content qu'ils aient remarqué l'importance d'une poignée de mains sur le lit de mort.

Qu'ils aient remarqué que j'étais décédé en t'aimant, lié à toi.

Quand je te rencontrai, tes cheveux n'étaient plus blancs, mais bruns. Tes yeux avaient repris les tons verts les plus vives, comme auparavant.

Et, peu importe combien nous marchâmes, nous n'arrivâmes plus à nous sentir fatigués.

* * *

 **Fin.**

… si quelqu'un a pu arriver jusqu'ici, je le remercie grandement. C'est plutôt une traduction d'une fic que j'ai écrite l'année passée.

J'ai essayé de la éditer, mais je crois qu'il y a toujours plusieurs fautes de syntaxe, d'orthographe et de grammaire. Si vous voulez bien, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Gros bisous.


End file.
